


Thunderstorms and Broken Bones

by plskashootme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plskashootme/pseuds/plskashootme
Summary: Original Characters from my WIP: Foster.Liam broke his arm on a hunt and Judah has to deal with the aftermath.





	Thunderstorms and Broken Bones

“C'mon, Jude!  _Pleeeeeaaaaase_?!”

Judah chuckled from the kitchen mere feet away, “Li, you’re fine. Just use a pencil to itch your arm. You get the cast off in a month,” he reminded gently.

Liam huffed in exasperation, flopping down onto the sectional ‘L’ shaped sofa with a grunt, stretching and groaning like a child. Judah just snickered. He’d been with Liam for four years, he was well-past being used to this.

“Li,  _seriously_. I’m making you some soup, you’ll be fine.”

The hunter just groaned in response, rolling over on the couch with an incoherent grunt.

“Jesus, you’re pouty. It’s  _your_  fault you broke your arm, Liam. You can’t be mad and give me the silent treatment because you were being a dumbass.” Judah hummed from the kitchen before bringing his boyfriend a bowl of hot soup, a towel, and a glass of ice water.

Liam rolled his eyes, “Yeah, cause I was trying to save  _your_  stupid ass from a Djinn. Why? Cause you decided to be an  _utter dipshit_  and  _ **go in alone**_.” He grumbled, glaring at his boyfriend as he began eating.

Judah just ignored him, taking a seat on the other side of the couch and glancing outside, listening to the steady patter of the drizzling rain through the trees and on the roof of their cabin.

———-

It had been six hours, the pair now in sleep clothes - Judah in simple black and gold splattered boxers and Liam in plaid pajama pants and a simple grey tee - cuddled in their large bed. All the lights were off, and the rain now poured heavily outside, the thunder making Liam flinch, to which Judah would hold him closer and place a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

Judah was  _always_  the big spoon - the protector. Liam was the big spoon sometimes too, but it was mostly Judah. He protected Liam. He had since they were kids growing up in one of the toughest cities in America. Liam used to say it was ‘God’s trashcan for failed humans’ and that he and Judah were the ones that just happened to be thrown into the mix. Even with Liam’s fucked up life, he managed to be the optimist.

Judah figured that’s why he’d always been the big spoon out of the two of them. Why he’d always been the one going head-on into battles, pushing Liam out of harm’s way to protect him. Because he was a realist. He could see things coming that Liam was just too optimistically blind to notice.

“Hey, Jude…?” Liam’s voice was soft, hushed; a stark contrast to the thunderstorm outside. His grip on Judah’s arms around his waist tightened ever so slightly when he saw another flash of lightning, a loud batch of thunder following soon after.

“Yeah, Li?”

“I’m sorry… for what I said…”

Judah sighed softly, kissing the back of Liam’s neck again before burying his face into his partner’s shoulder. “Li, it’s okay. I know you hate the cast and it’s a hard adjustment, not being able to hunt especially.” He whispered, thumbing through Liam’s hair gently, just feeling the soft sandy-brown locks between his thin fingers.

“I love you, Jude…” Liam’s voice is still hushed; not frightened or anything, just calm… content.

“I love you too, Li.”

The pair fell asleep soon after that, Judah’s arms tight around his partner to keep him safe, and Liam turned ever so slightly in his lover’s grasp to hold him in return. The thunder doesn’t bother them again that night.


End file.
